A shared resource environment enables workloads executing within the environment, even those of different customers, to be consolidated on one machine allowing the resources of that machine to be shared.
In one example, a shared resource environment includes a zSeries® central processing complex (CPC) offered by International Business Machines Corporation. The central processing complex is logically partitioned, and each partition is responsible for performing work. Communication between the partitions is, for instance, via a shared resource, such as a shared Open Systems Adapter (OSA), and/or via an external network.
The shared adapter enables communications between the partitions to be internal, thus, increasing processing speed. However, the use of the shared adapter affects the ability to provide secure communications for the different workloads executing within the different partitions.